The Undecided Decision
by motleycruefan52
Summary: Sherlock & John have been two Alpha mates looking for an Omega to have children with a little help from Mycroft and Lestrade. Will they find the one that Sherlock will finally approve of?


**Omega Singles in the United Kingdom. Individuals selected are chosen specifically for John Hamish Watson-Holmes & William Sherlock Holmes. Individuals were questioned and evaluated by Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade. If you have any issues with the selected few please call or email us with a list of your preferences.**

 **With love from her majesty the Queen.**

 **Name: Shaura Currey**

 **Age/DOB: 22 years of age/ 09-10-1994**

 **Occupation: Artist**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Height: 5ft 2"**

 **Relationship Status: Single**

 **Sexual Preferences/Orientation: Bisexual, Demisexual, and Men & Women**

 **Fertility Status: Very Fertile (Can carry 1-5 pups at a time.)**

 **AOB Status: Omega**

 **Personal Preferences: Likes to be submissive. Hates stupidity. Loves brains & big hearts. Kind. Loyal without a fault. Has to like going outside for long walks (3 miles at the most). Has to not mind the music I listen too. Has to tolerate musical soundtracks (of any kind). Willing to pose naked for artwork (*Wink Wink*). Has to be willing to watch horror movies and laugh at the victims stupid decision making. Is willing to do an experiment with a Ouija board and sit in a graveyard overnight (* really is into paranormal occurrences*). Must watch Rocky Horror Picture Show with costumes on Halloween.**

 **John looked at the person that he and Sherlock were going to spend the rest of their lives together with. He looked at Shaura's descriptions/preferences over and over again before bringing it over to Sherlock himself. Who at the moment was in the middle of an experiment.**

" **Sherlock...I picked the omega from the selected ones the agency handed us when we visited the other day...Do you wanna look?" Said John unsure if he wanted Sherlock to look at the chart.**

 **Sherlock just left his hand out to John to place the candidates paperwork in his critical hand. Sherlock placed the paper next to his scarf on the kitchen table and John went to make himself some tea. Went to his chair and waited for Sherlock's response.**

 **John & Sherlock have been looking for an omega women for the past five months. Sherlock has shot down every time John brought him a new candidate to choose from. Sherlock would say something about every single one about each one. Then John would start over every time.**

 **John is stunned in his chair wondering why he hasn't heard Sherlock yell that the person is not acceptable. But SILENCE is all he has been hearing for the past twenty minutes. He turns around to see Sherlock reading over the paperwork really carefully and did he just notice a gleam of excitement in his eyes .**

" **So What do you think of her?" asked John curiously.**

 **Sherlock sighs and then turns toward John's general direction. A knock suddenly appears on their door. John answers it. Mycroft.**

" **Hello...What brings you here today Mycroft?" asked John curious.**

" **Oh my baby brother asked me to bring more information on the omega candidate you picked out John."**

" **What!?" He looks to Sherlock shocked. "You like her!? There is nothing wrong with her!?"**

 **Sherlock & Mycroft just chuckle at John's paranoia. Sherlock smiles.**

" **She's the one John. No doubt. But I wanted to know more of her life story to present time."**

 **John was stunned at how Sherlock was drawn to Shaura.**

 **John then decided to ask Sherlock what made her so different. Sherlock walks over to John and sits in his chair.**

" **Why is that so important John?" He asked just playing dumb.**

" **I just want to know what caught your eye?" asked John**

" **She will be good for us both I feel and with both have the same preferences as her too."**

" **So you are saying that she is us both in one person?"**

" **Yes John basically but I wanted to know more about her before I completely decided and I want meet her first."**

 **John nods in agreement and calls the agency to get them set up to meet her for supper that evening. Sherlock practically jumped for joy.**

" **Well baby brother I shall message you after your meeting with . Have a splendid Ta!"**

 **Meanwhile at Shaura's group apartment. Everyone is getting ready to meet up with their supposed Alphas/Betas. Shaura's cell phone then went off and the agency had just told her of the alpha couple that are interested in selecting her as their omega bondmate. At first she was frightened and then began to get ready with excitement.**

 **While back in 221B. John & Sherlock are getting into the cab to head to Angelos restaurant. John & Sherlock notice Shaura sitting by herself in a corner booth. They get excited and hold hands while walking up to her.**

" **Hello Shaura, I'm John Watson, this is my husband, Sherlock Holmes."**

 **Shaura stands up to shake their hands.**

" **It's nice to meet you both."**

 **They all sit back down. Sherlock notices how nervous she is.**

" **, Have you ever been near alphas before?" asked Sherlock staring intently at her.**

" **Mr. Holmes, I have never been near any alphas in all of my life." said Shaura as she paused to take a sip of her drink. "No one has even chosen me to be their potential bondmate before either. I'm sorry if that came out as rude."**

 **John smiles and holds her hand in his hand.**

" **I'm glad that you came to meet with us tonight. We wanted to meet the sweet omega that had gotten my husband to become curious."**

 **Shaura smiles and laughs. "Oh that's too cute. I'm sorry if I came off as too forward But have you had any troubles with being an alpha gay couple?" Sherlock responds.**

" **In the beginning we did but now everything is fine. No one questions us anymore."**

 **Shaura smiles again at seeing how the couple before her was happy.**

 **They ate and talked for a couple of hours before John commented on how tired she looked. Shaura's cab picked her up and drove her home. Sherlock & John took a separate cab home.**

 **As the cab pulled up to her group apartment building she notices that it's on fire. She pays the cabman and jumps out of the car.**

" **No! Johanna! Philip! Anna!" She panicked called the emergency number immediately. The fire crew, police, and ambulance speed onto her street. She's still screaming and panicking.**

 **Detective Lestrade shows up to the scene and sees Shaura with her hand over her mouth crying. Sense he's a beta he went to comfort her.**

" **I need Sherlock & John…" Is all she had said and Lestrade calls and tells them what had happened.**

 **They make it to the crime scene. Lestrade is still holding Shaura to comfort her. John becomes aggressive upon seeing Shaura in distress. Sherlock walks up to Greg and growls for dominance. Shaura grabs him into a tight embrace. She begins to cry into his chest. Sherlock rubs comforting circles on her back. John stands close by to make sure no unwanted alphas come near their omega. The emergency medical technicians checked her over before leaving her with her alphas.**

 **Three weeks go by and Shaura is now living with the Watson-Holmes'. She found out that agency had set fire to get the insurance money. Her best friends had been murdered in the process. If she had gone home an hour earlier she would have been dead too. Sherlock & John had investigated her friends deaths to ease her mind.**

 **She was able to salvage some of her personal belongings from the building.**

 **Today Sherlock & John had gone to investigate a case. Shaura went grocery shopping with Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson had insisted on occupying her to the store. Shaura did not complain until she insisted on baby clothes for the future children she was going to have with John & Sherlock.**

" **Oh Mrs. Hudson that's unnecessary. I have not even had relations with anyone yet. The baby items are not needed…" said Shaura a little embarrassed.**

 **Mrs. Hudson just giggles at her. Shaura blushes. She grabs Shaura's hands.**

" **Dear I know those men and they are in love with you. So I have a feeling they will bond with you soon." She said that with a wink. Shaura blushes again even more than before. "Plus I know them long enough to know when they go into a heat together." She laughs again and continues. "And dear your heat will sync with theirs."**

 **Shaura stays silent for the rest of the shopping trip. Thinking of when was the last time she had a heat. She is still on the suppressants the "agency" gave to her to prevent her from going into an early heat.**

 **The last real heat she had was when she was twelve years old. That was ten years ago. She is frightened. She has almost went into an early heat when the CEO at the 'agency' showed up to the apartments unannounced. He was a shady alpha that only wanted all the omegas to himself. Shaura always made sure also to have pants on. Normally she lounged in her underwear. One day she forgot to put pants on. He was not on his suppressants. She was in a way forced to smell his pheromones secreting from his skin. He reeked so bad that he almost made her throw up. He would do it once a month to see what omegas refused to take their suppressants. Shaura always made sure to take her pills just incase he would show up as a surprise. She still takes them just incase he shows to take her from Sherlock & John. Shaura comes back to reality.**

 **Mrs. Hudson has paid for everything including a onesie or two. To her surprise she also insisted on purchasing a couple of pregnancy tests as a secret just between themselves.**

 **Sherlock & John had been waiting in the flat they showed up. Mrs. Hudson had them stop in her flat first to hide the secret things they bought. When Shaura made it to the flat Sherlock ran up to her and placed his face at the crook of her neck/shoulder. His scent was telling her that he was afraid & worried.**

" **Sherlock what's wrong? What happened?" she asked concerned. Sherlock nuzzled more into her neck. "John what had happened to him?"**

 **John stood up and walked over to them both.**

" **He thought you left for good when he didn't find you napping in his bed when we come home. I told him you had to grocery shop. But he didn't believe me." He smiles. "I also told him that is why Mrs. Hudson has been gone as well. Now that you're home. I think a cup of tea sounds good right now." John setting the kettle on the stove top.**

 **She hugs Sherlock and makes him lay on the couch. He complies. He makes her lay on his chest. As soon they laid down they passed out. John laughs at how cute they are together. He decides to visit Mrs. Hudson while they nap.**

 **An hour later, John goes to check on them. He finds Shaura laying on the floor. Sherlock is half way on & off the couch. He began to chuckle. He takes a picture with his tablet. Sherlock stires and hears the clicking sound of the camera. John notices Sherlock and runs to his room. Sherlock jumps up and chases him to see who he took a picture of.**

 **John screams as Sherlock jumps onto his bed for the tablet. Shaura wakes up to the shrieking coming from Johns room. She decides to go check it out.**

" **Give it to me John! NOW!" said Sherlock as he's on top of John " Now!John!"**

" **No! I never get pictures of you! This is my personal tablet! You broke the last one because you pressed too hard!"**

 **Shaura couldn't help but to laugh at their positions they were in.**

" **What has you so flustered Sherlock. I'm sure the picture he took was of flattering." She smiles as Sherlock & John stopped mocking.**

" **He took the pictures while we were sleeping." said Sherlock not understanding why it's not a big deal. She smiles.**

" **I take pictures & videos of you guys all the time and yes both of you haven't caught me yet." She smiles. "And Mycroft & I snapchat each other random pictures everyday at exactly two pm each day. Oh I must send him one." pulls up her phone and snaps a pic of John & Sherlock in their funny position on the bed. She then laughs & then runs.**

 **Mycroft just smiles at his sister in laws snapchat.**

" **Oh baby brother what did you get yourself into?" He walks to his office and pulls out a photo album and snaps a pic of Sherlocks little bum. "Shaura & John are going to love this…" he said laughing.**

 **Shaura opens up the snapchat and laughs out loud.**

" **John! You need to see this one!"**

 **John runs over to her while Sherlock is blocked into the bathroom again.**

" **Look at his little bum! Isn't it cute!"**

" **Oh that's precious! Sherlock who knew your brother was sentimental!" yelled John at the bathroom.**

 **Suddenly the bathroom door swings wide and he storms over to Shaura sitting in his chair.**

" **Who sent that to you!?" he demanded.**

" **Mycroft did. I have them all saved in a locked file in my phone. You're so cute! I love your little bum in this picture!"**

 **She begins to laugh at Sherlock's at shocked face.**

" **Oh your so precious!"**

 **John laughs at how happy Shaura has become from seeing baby Sherlock's little bum.**

 **Sherlock then smiles mischievously and grabs a hold of her face.**

" **You laugh now...wait you go into heat tomorrow evening. Have you noticed you have forgotten to renew your prescription."**

 **Shaura stops laughing and glares angrily at him. John's eyes go wide and walks over to her. But she shoves him away from herself. She goes down to see Martha. "I can't believe he would do that! I don't want to be here anymore! Martha I want to go home…" she sits down on the couch, Martha sits next to her, and hands her a cup of tea.**

" **My dear I'm sure he didn't mean to not tell you."**

 **Shaura lays down onto the couch and falls asleep. A few hours later John comes down and sees her still asleep.**

 **Martha gestures for John to go back into the kitchen. They sit at the table.**

" **John dear she is scared to have her heat. The supplements make her feel safe." said Martha sipping her tea.**

" **I know Martha But she would have had to break away from them anyway. I do agree that Sherlock did play dirty." said John adding sugar to his tea.**

 **Shaura walks into the kitchen sleepily. Martha gives her a cup of tea and sits her down. John grabs her hand.**

" **I'm sorry he didn't tell you sooner Shaura. If I had known I would have gotten them for you." said John standing behind her and holding her shoulders.**

" **I understand John. I just would have noticed that they were almost gone." she said placing her hands onto his hands and brushing her cheek onto his hand. "Why doesn't he like supplements John? Did he have a bad experience with them?"**

 **John sits back down and tells her of how Sherlocks parents forced him to take supplements at an early age until last year when he met John.**

 **Shaura was shocked to find out that they shared his first true heat together.**

" **John...I am scared to go into my first true heat...I don't know how long I will be in heat either. Sherlock must understand that I am terrified of what will happen to me." said Shaura as a single tear is falling down her face.**

" **Shaura we understand how frightened you will be and nothing will happen to you." said John standing up and hugging her to comfort her.**

" **Does he truly understand John?" she asked while shacking.**

 **Martha looks toward her doorway to see Sherlock standing there. Sherlock kneels before Shaura and grabs her hands.**

" **I understand what you will be going through. I had gone through the same occurrence. We will be here for you when you need us." said Sherlock kissing both of her hands.**

 **Shaura suddenly faints towards the floor and Sherlock panics. John run immediately to her side to check her vitals. Martha cleans up the spilled tea and glass.**


End file.
